Jezz the Lame
Jezz the Lame NE drow male Spellthief 1, Sorcerer 4, Unseen Seer 6, Spellwarp Sniper 5 XP: 159,100 ********Need to add in Shadowdale Items and XP still*********** Str 10, Dex 20, Con 11 (16), Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 20 (26); Hit Points 46 (94); AC: 28 (+5 dex, +7 armor, +4 staff, +2 staff); BaB/Grapple: +10/+10; Ranged Touch: +15; Fort +19, Ref +25, Will +29; Skills: Bluff +18, Concentration +22, Escape Artist +9, Gather Info +17, Hide +24, Knowledge: Arcana +22, Local-Dalelands +12, Move Silently +11, Spellcraft +15, Spot +18. Drow Abilities: Combat: +2 Kukri +12/+7 1d4+2 15-20 x2 +4 Light Crossbow +19/+14 1d6+4 19-20 x2 Ranged Touch w/ Rays: +15 (+16 within 30 feet), spell's damage +5d6 (+1 within 30 feet), crit 20 x2 Special Abilities: ''' Sneak Attack +3d6 Steal Spell up to 8th level Trapfinding Advanced Learning: Hunter's Eye, Listening Lorecall Silent Spell (Bonus Feat) Divination Spell Power: +2 CL on divination spells, -2 CL on all other spells Guarded Mind: nondetection but with a permanent durations. Character level is caster level Spellwarp: alter form of certain area spells into rays as I cast them as a free action. Upto 5th level spells Sudden Raystrike: +2d6 Precise Shot (Bonus Feat) Ray Mastery: apply extra damage from the sudden raystrike ability (as well as any additinoal sneak attack damage) to ray attacks against a target within 60 feet. Can deliver coup de grace with ray spells that deal hit points (must be adjacent to target). 1/day: empower a single ray spell without adjusting its level or casting time. This works for ray spells and spells warped as rays. '''Feats Point Blank Shot, Master Spellthief, Ocular Spell, Split Ray, Craven, Improved Initiative Spellcasting DC is 18 + spell level. Caster Level 13th or 17th (divination) Spells/day: 6/8/8/14/8/7/7/5 Spells Known: 0th: acid splash, caltrops, detect magic, electric jolt, light, mage hand, message, prestidigitation, ray of frost 1st: grease, orb of acid (lesser), persistent blade, ray of enfeeblement, true strike, hunter;s eye* 2nd: cloud of knives, mirror image, scorching ray, wings of cover, wraithstrike 3rd: acid breath, bands of steel, dispel magic, displacement 4th: greater invisibility, orb of acid, stoneskin, wings of flurry, assay spell resistance 5th: acid sheath, greater fireburst, indomitability, vitriolic sphere 6th: acid storm, antimagic field, disintegrate 7th: delayed blast fireball, greater teleport Items +2 Kukri: keen prismatic burst (DC 20), cloak of charisma +6, +5 greater silent moves leather armor, ring of protection +4, casting glove (2): works as a glove of storing allowing you to retrieve a stored item as a free actino and 1/round you can activate or consume a magic item as if you had it in your hand, keoghtom's ointment, murlynd's spoon, rope of climbing, stone salve (2 doses), Jezz the Lame's Knee Brace: 5/day gain an additional move action, 1/day epic jump +25 to jump check, ring of wizardry III, +4 light crossbow quick loading 3/day create vampiric touch imbued bolt CL 15th, Jezz's Serpent Ring: attuned with Kehenesshnef (pet viper). Whenever Jezz is killed, the effect is visited upon his snake instead and the ring would also be destroyed, amulet of good fortune: +1 luck bonus on all saves. 2/day re-roll any rol Runestaff of Power (Right Hand)-stored in casting golve. SPend an equal level spell slot or higher to cast the following: cone of cold, continual flame, fireball, globe of invulnerability, hold monster, levitate, lightning bolt, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement, wall of force; +2 luck ac and saves; as a swift action, expend a 1st level slot to enact a smite ability, until next turn, attacks with staff deal double damage or triple damage with critical The Shadowstaff (Left Hand)-stored in casting glove. +4 ac bonus and reflex saves; summon shadows 3/day 3d4 shadows that are immune to turning, summon nightshade 1/month summon a nightcrawler nightshade; shadow form 3/day become a living shadow, with all the movement powers granted by gaseous form; shadow bolt 3/day project a ray attack that deals 10d6 cold, range 100 feet. Metamagic rod: empower greater, deathguardian bracers: immediate action to activate; sacrifice spell level to gain DR equal to twice that until the start of your next turn and can't be overcome by any means, Jezz's Vest of Shadows: as displacement except only works at night, indoors, underground, in shadows, etc. If in daylight, the vest no longer functions. any light based spell will suppress the vest for 1d4 rounds. Can be turnd on and off as a move action, Jezz's House Jaelre Mask: provides regneneraton and evastion, potions of CSW x10 3d8+5, belt of constitution +5, Improved black robes of the arch-magi: +7 ac, +5 saves, SR 24, gate 1/day, +2 CL checks to overcome spell resistance (Came off of the Portal Keeper Lich), Wand of arc of lightning: CL 15th 10 charges, shadow weave frost dagger +4, dancing scourge of flames +3, Wealth: 10,000 gp (from Shadowdale stuff) Category:Characters